Hildegard Schlievgette
Hildegard Schlievgette, or Hilda, was a student of Class 7-B, and was considered the troublemaker of her school, but still managed to graduate. She was caught in the Solar Storm at the airport and was taken to the Lost World. Thus in a new world, she was secretly excited to be away from her overprotective and controlling mother, but finding new family among her friends in the Kioshi Group and later on the Grant Group/Guardians. She is one of the Warriors of both groups. Characteristics *'Name': Hildegard 'Hilda' Schlievgette *'Age': 18 *'Hair': Red (later on with Green underside) *'Eyes': Purple *'Likes': Freedom, Newt and Angie (love interests), Ramen, the Lost World *'Dislikes': Idiotic idealistic idiots, males like Riley and Newt (formerly, and falls in love with Newt), her family (mostly her control freak of a mother) *'Family': Mother, Father (deceased) Appearance Casual Before her transformation, Hilde was an average yet beautiful young girl with short red hair and purple eyes. Though eighteen, she had an A cup chest, with an average body. She wore a black hoodie and a slanted pink skirt that on the right side ended just above her knee, while on the left it moved to her mid thigh. She wore a pair of shin high black combat boots and a black sweatband over her left hand. She also is noted for wearing a black strapped belt around her upper waist, with the extra strap hanging down to her upper thigh. After she was taken to the LWE, her body had been given just as much augmentation. She now possessed a curvaceous slender figure. Possessing full hips and sexy strong legs, and having a very firm borderline full D cup chest and a well-formed bottom that crowned her hips. Her short hair had grown long enough to cover her buttocks, and had two streaks of green going down her cascading red hair as well as the underside being green as well. LWE Attire Background Personality On the surface, Hilda has a brash and confident persona that she created as a means of surviving the Lost World in the hopes of one day escaping and returning home. Due to Angie's arrogance towards the others, Hilda develops an intense hatred of her, at one point even sabotaging Angie's hover bike. However, following their escape and return, Hilda, Newt, and Angie developed a mutual sense of respect for each other during their time with Hilda. This eventually leads to Hilda developing a deep infatuation with Angie and Newt. Her relationship with the others is complex. She, Rosalie, and Chris were lovers. However she later claimed during her escape that she couldn't stand being their plaything and had only done so to ensure that the two would look after her. She similarly claims that her friendship with Rosalie and Chris was another façade that she created to ensure her own survival and that she actually despised both of them. According to Jasminka, Hilda's attitude to the others was similar to Angie's when she was still new to being around new people. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Augmented Human - Warrior Class' Skills Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Carli Mosier Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Augmented Humans Category:Class 7-B Category:Kioshi Group Category:Grant Group Category:Guardians Category:Warriors Category:Newt's Love Interests